


Afterwards

by Diademe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Dark, Death Eater Topics, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diademe/pseuds/Diademe
Summary: Was passiert eigentlich nach einem Todessertreffen in Kriegszeiten? Was wird bei dem Treffen besprochen?Snape erstattet Dumbledore Bericht. Dunkle Zeiten stehen bevor, Nerven sind zum Zerreißen gespannt.Oneshot. Complete.





	Afterwards

„Was ist dieses Mal beim Treffen passiert?“

Mit einem Seufzen ließ Severus Snape seine Hände, die eine Feder hielten, auf den Tisch sinken und blickte auf. Im Halbschatten, in der Richtung, aus der die besorgte Stimme Albus Dumbledores zu hören gewesen war, war eine Gestalt zu erkennen. Mit einem leisen Knacken fiel die Bürotür ins Schloss.

„Nichts Besonderes.“

Nachdenklich schritt Dumbledore zum Kamin, der noch schwach glühte, und fachte mit einem kleinen Schnipsen seines Zauberstabs die Holzscheite neu an. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und wandte sich mit dem Gesicht zum Feuer.

„Was Tom heute gemacht?“

„Das Übliche, wie sonst auch. Ein paar Reden gehalten, von seinen Plänen. Bisher hat er aber noch nichts konkretes erwähnt, keine Strategien, die er verfolgt. Nichts. Ich kann dir nichts genaues sagen, Albus, außer, dass er wachsamer ist als sonst. Man muss aufpassen, was man in seiner Gegewart sagt.“

„In letzter Zeit hält er sich bedeckt.“ 

Diese Feststellung wurde von seinem Gesprächspartner mit einem kaum sichtbaren Nicken aufgenommen. Eine angespannte Atmosphäre verbreitete sich im Büro, darauf wartend, dass einer der beiden die Stille durchbrach.

„Heute wurden zwei neue Mitglieder eingeführt. Beides ehemalige Hogwarts-Schüler, letzten Sommer abgegangen. Maddison Scott und Richie Wester. Ravenclaw und Slytherin, beide Reinblüter, haben Todesser in der Verwandtschaft. Die beiden mussten als ersten Treuebeweis eine Muggelfamilie foltern und töten. Sie haben jetzt das Mal.“

Die Falten auf der Stirn des Schulleiters vertieften sich traurig. „Denkst du, sie sind überzeugte Anhänger des Dunklen Lords?“

„Nein“, antwortete Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Besonders Miss Scott schien äußerst eingeschüchtert, das hat sie eher schlecht versteckt vor dem Lord. Ich bin überrascht, dass er sie nicht sofort getötet hat. Mir ist sie nie besonders aufgefallen, ein stilles Mädchen. Sie hat nie Abneigung gegenüber Muggelgeborenen gezeigt.“

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Beitritt zu den Todessern ihrerseits allzu freiwillig war. Kannst du irgendetwas für die Kinder tun?“

„Du weißt genau, dass ich meinen Status beim Lord nicht gefährden darf, nicht bei dem, was noch kommen wird. Und sie sind keine Kinder mehr, sie sind 19. Ich kann nichts für die beiden tun, sie haben ihren Weg gewählt.“

Kälte kroch aus den Ritzen in den Wänden und durchzog den Raum trotz des Feuers mit einer unangenehmen Kälte. Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass ein Wort gesagt wurde. Jeder der beiden Männer hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Severus … ich weiß, du stimmst nicht immer mit mir überein. Aber deine Rolle als Spion ist zu wichtig für die magische Gemeinschaft. Es ist nötig, um unsere Welt vor Voldemort zu retten –“

Ein wütender Schrei bahnte sich seinen Weg aus Snapes Kehle, als dieser von seinem Stuhl aufsprang.

„Erinnere mich nicht, Dumbledore! Nicht jetzt, nicht morgen, niemals mehr! Ich verbiete es mir, dass du noch mehr von mir verlangst! Es REICHT! Ich werde tun, was nötig ist! Du weißt genau, dass es das ist, was ich tue, und dass es das ist, was ich auch in dieser Angelegenheit tun werde! Ich kann nicht einfach die Hoffnung aufgeben, ein Weg zu finden, das zu verhindern. Ich werde alles tun, um dich von deinem Plan abzuhalten! Du zwingst mich, gegen meinen Willen zu handeln, gegen meine Gesundheit, gegen meine Prinzipien! Ja, sogar ich habe Prinzipien!“, lachte er bitter auf. „Hättest du das vermutet? Ich, der ehemalige Todesser, habe Moralvorstellungen!“

Seine Faust landete mit einem Krachen auf dem Schreibtisch, ein paar Blätter Pergament rot getränkten Schüleraufsätzen segelten, ohne von irgendwem beachtet zu werden, auf den Boden.

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck drehte sich Snape von Dumbledore ab, sein schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich auf und umwickelte ihn schützend, wie um ihn abzuschirmen von allem.

„Raus aus meinem Büro.“

„Bitte, Severus … Es ist der einzige Weg. Du musst mich töten. Rette Dracos Seele, ich bitte dich.“

„Raus.“ Ein Wort, schwer atmend ausgestoßen. „Raus hier.“

Verzweifelt hatte der Schulleiter den Ausbruch verfolgt, warf dem VgddK-Lehrer einen letzten Blick zu und verließ dann schnell das Büro.

Klirrend zerbarst eine der auf dem Schreibtisch abgestellten Phiolen an der Wand neben der Tür. Dann sackte Snape zusammen und kauerte sich auf den Boden, um sich auf den Fersen vor und zurück zu wiegen. Ein kaum hörbares Flüstern erklang im nun leeren Raum, als er mit ausdruckslosen Augen auf den Boden starrte.

„Wie soll das nur weitergehen ...“

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist die erste Fanfiktion, die ich veröffentliche. Sie ist noch nicht gebetat worden, wenn du das machen willst, schreib mir doch bitte! :D Ich freue mich über Rückmeldung!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer**  
>  Leider kann ich nur wiederholen, was alle anderen auch sagen: Die wunderbare Welt Harry Potters ist Joanne K. Rowling zuzuschreiben - nicht mir. Schade eigentlich ...


End file.
